


You

by Anarik



Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Uchiha Sasuke/Hyuuga Hinata, Sad, Sad Ending, SasuHina Month 2020, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: Sasuke regrets many things. Many, many things. Seriously, he has a parchment with a list.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769092
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto does not belong to me.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything SasuHina, like it's been literal *years*, I might be a little out of practice but whatever. I enjoyed writing this and my personal challenge is to participate the whole month. Happy #SasuHinaMonth2020 everybody!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sasuke regrets many things. Many, many things. Seriously, he has a parchment with a list. Naruto has seen the parchment laying around in his apartment but hasn’t said anything about it, which really, it’s just a testament of how much the blond has grown. Sasuke is actually thankful that Naruto hasn’t seen what’s written on that list because, 1. It would make him really sad, and 2. It would probably make him really angry. Whatever, it’s not like Sasuke hasn’t fought him before.

*

“Good morning, Sasuke,” she tells him when she comes closer to him, basket on her hand.”

“Hinata.” He answers and focuses on picking the brightest strawberries.

“Mrs. Uzumaki, good morning!” the tenant says and Sasuke sighs internally.

“Good morning!” she answers, a bright smile on her face.

God, how he wishes that smile was thrown at him once in a while. Sasuke shakes his head and turns to the tenant.

“I’ll take these.”

“O-okay.”

And really, how many years need to pass before someone actually treats him normally? This time, he really sighs.

“Strawberries are in season, huh?” she murmurs to herself, as the tenant turns around and Sasuke looks at her. “I wonder if I should make something…”

“You should.” Sasuke interrupts and she looks startled. “I’m sure Naruto will love it.” She blushes.

“O-oh. But I can totally give you something, too!”

“I don’t like sweets, remember?” He tells her, and if she was any other person, Sasuke would be angry.

“Yeah, you’re right…”

Sasuke really wants to hit himself with something, preferably a wall. Here Hinata is, offering to cook something for him, and he turns it down just because it’s _sweet_? Grow up, Sasuke.

“Then, how about you come for dinner one of these days? I’m sure Naruto will be very happy!” she tells him, and there’s that smile that comes out when she talks about Naruto.

“Sure.”

Her smile transforms into something completely different. She looks genuinely excited and happy that he’ll come visit and have dinner with them, and Sasuke wants to kiss her.

“Here you go, Uchiha.”

The tenant startles them both and he turns around to see a glare towards him. He stares blankly at the tenant until the glare transforms into fear – okay, so maybe there is a reason no one really treats him normally –. He grabs the bag of strawberries and turns again.

“See you around, Hinata.”

“It was nice seeing you, Sasuke!”

Sasuke glares at everyone who turns to spare him a look. He mostly glares at his chest.

*

When Sasuke said that Naruto would be very angry at him if he ever read his parchment, Sasuke meant that there was something written there that not even his best friend could see. As he dines with him and his wife, Sasuke wonders, not for the first time, what would have happened if he decided to stay right after the war ended. Maybe if he did, the girl sitting in front of him would be Uchiha Hinata instead of Uzumaki Hinata.


End file.
